Walking On Lover's Lane
by greysgirl37
Summary: Meredith was having a bad day, Derek was doing what Derek did best. Meredith quits her jot at the motel, after sleeping with one of the guests. She leaves Boston taking nothing with her. Little did she know she was taking more then she thought. MERDER
1. My Time Is Now

Okay so I won't go on unless I get some good heat on the first chapter. So if you want this story to continue REVIEW!!

Not set at the hospital, Meredith is not a doctor yet.

* * *

It was a cold wet winter day, and Meredith was driving her car to work. She wanted so badly to be a doctor, but she didn't want her mothers money to pay for it. She didn't like the fact that she scrubbed toilets, but it got her a paycheack. When she arrived at work she walked in, and was met by a couple of her co workers.

"Meredith what are you still doing here!? We all know that you are not ment for this." Jesse stated, smiling wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm only working here for the money, and I'm going to quit at the end of the month." She stated pulling away from Jesse.

"Good." He smiled.

Meredith clocked in and walked to the front desk to cheack out a key. She picked up her list and checked her outs. She took a key and went right to work. It was hard working at a motel. She was constantly walking. There was this one room that had been checked out for over a week. She had noticed that the guy was in the room every time that he wanted service. She couldn't admit that he wasn't hot, and she had flirted with him once or twice. Today seemed to be different. She had a hard morning, and she wasn't in the mood to flirt.

"Housekeeping." She stated knocking on the door. She heard no answer. So she walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Meredith stated as he stepped out of the shower.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Maybe I should come back later." Meredith stated walking towards the door.

"No, no you can clean now." He smiled at her.

"But I... um... You... I..." Meredith rambled, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm in a towel." He stated.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to clean, and leave." She looked down at the floor. She walked over to the bed, and started to take the comforter off. He walked closer to her, she looked up at him as he dropped his towel. She didn't know what came over her she reached for his neck, and started to kiss him. She smiled as he pulled away.

"I have to shut the door." He stated. She didn't know why she was acting like this? But he was there, and she was there and it just felt right. Like this was ment to be.

After they were finished, Meredith quickly started to put herself back together.

"Do I atleat get your name?" Derek asked.

"Meredith, Meredith Grey."

"Derek, Derek Shepard."

"Well this has been good, I should go now." Meredith stated.

"Yeah." He stated. She walked out the door, and went back to cleaning her rooms. She was going to quit today, she was going to leave, and she was not taking anything with her, or so that's what she thought.

She turned in her key and her uniform and she wasn't coming back. She turning onto the highway. She pulled the letter to Seattle Grace out of the visor. She was going to take the inturnship. She was going to be a doctor.

She didnt' even stop at home she drove to Seattle. When she got there she pulled up in front of her mother's old house. She dug the old key out of the glove box, and walked up to the door, and stuck the key in the door. Suddenly she didn't feel so great she leaned over the side of the railing and barfed.

"Shit, I can't be sick." She stated to herself. She went back to the door, and unlocked it. She walked in and inhaled the old smell of the life she left behind so long ago. She called the chief, and told him that she was in Seattle, and she wanted the job.

okay so bad cut off but I promise that if I get some heat from this story I will write another chapter.


	2. Start Of Something New

Meredith didn't feel like getting out of bed today but she knew she had to go to work. She felt like crap! She put her feet on the ground and walked to the bathroom, she pullled her shirt over her head. She got in the shower.

* * *

Derek didn't seem to find the time to take a shower this morning. He threw on a pair of blue jeans, and an old tee shirt. He walked out the door, he didn't understand why he couldn't get that Meredith girl off his mind.

Meredith ran out of the house with minutes to spare. She got to her car, and left she was going to be late. Late on her first day as an inturn at SGH. She pulled up to the hospital, and ran inside she quickly caught up with her group. They were taken on a tour of the main hospital, before breaking up into there groups.

"O'maliy, Yang, Stevens, Grey!" The woman shouted.

"Here." They called in unison.

"Your with Baily." She smiled pointing down the hall.

Everyone was quiet, Meredith wasn't shy she just didn't really care to get to know most of her co workers. The blonde was more of a prep, and the guy seemed a little gay. The other girl seemed the most like her. It wasn't long until they got there first Trama page.

"Everyone, come on we will need all the hands we can get." Baily motined them to follow.

Meredith was assined the case. She seemed to be doing fine until the girls parents started to ask her questions.

"I 'm not her doctor, I'm a doctor let me go get her doctor." Meredith rambled.

"Dr. Baily, Katie's parents have questions, do I get doctor Burke?" She asked.

"No, the case has been handed over to the new attending, Dr. Shepard." She told her walking back to whatever she had been doing.

Meredith ran frantically around looking for this Dr. Shepard. She walked to one of the nurses station.

"Can you page Dr. Shepard." I asked. The lady paged him, and Meredith stood there she didn't know who was about to walk back into her life. She stood there before asking for his pager number. She paged him three or four times before he could be seen running down the hall. He stopped before he was close to her. This couldn't be happening, she was a housekeeper, and now she was a doctor.

"Meredith." He stated.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She stated looking around.

"That's a nice way to greet me." He smirked.

"No, I really have to barf." She ran around the counter to one of the nurses garbage cans.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, walk with me." Meredith stated.

"I thought you were in Boston." He stated.

"I' was in Boston, I'm here now." She stated.

"Oh."

"They have questions." She stated pushing him in the door. She walked in behind him, and listened in on there conversation. After all the questions were answered Derek grabbed my arm and walked me to one of the on call rooms.

"We need to talk." He stated closing the door.

"About what?" Meredith asked.

"That time." He stated.

"There is nothing to talk about, it was a mistake." Meredith stated.

"So what about us?" He asked.

"Us, there is no us." Meredith stated thinking about them together.

"There could be." He stated sitting down beside her.

"Don't." Meredith stated as he leaned in.

"Don't what?" He stated but it was already to late. There lips met for some time before his hands moved down her body to the tie of her scrub pants. She knew she wanted him. Hell she missed him.

Time seemed to stand still when they were together, but unforttunatly time did pass and both of them were paged to deal with Katie.

"Lets go." Derek smiled placing his hand on her shoulder.

It was a long and rewarding surgery, Kaite came through fine and Meredith got to watch. She was so happy that at the end she decided that she was hooked. She saw Derek walk out.

"That was such a high, I don't know why people do drugs?" She stated.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, she was so amazing.

Meredith got up and walked away, she was at the end of her shift. She just wanted to go home. When she walked into the locker room everyone was watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"You walked in her way to happy." Cristina stated.

"I'm not happy, I'm content." Meredith smiled.

"Yeah, I forgot you got to scrub in." She shot back.

"Who got to scrub in?" George asked walking into the locker room.

"Meredith."

"You got to scrub in!" George stated.

"So did you." Meredith shot back.

"Yeah, but my patient almost died." He stated.

Meredith didn't speak for the rest of the time she really didn't find the need to say anything. She finished getting dressed and walked out, she noticed Derek waiting outside the locker room.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"Waiting for you." He replied.

He walked her to her car. She was falling for him. He watched her leave.

ok more coming if I get more reviews


	3. She's everything to me

It had been two weeks since she started working. She was so tired, the constant barfing wasn't helping. She didn't want to think that she might be pregnate, but she was a week late and she could smell everything. Today was her day off, and she decided to go down to the store and pick up a test. She knew that it was very possible. When she got the test she drove back to her house, and went strait to the bathroom. It took awhile before the test gave an answer. Meredith couldn't believe it. The damn thing was positive. She picked up the phone, and called the hospital.

"I need to know if Derek Shepared is at work today?" She asked.

"Yes he is, would you like to be conneted too him." The lady asked.

"Yes please." Meredith waited awhile before she heard his voice.

"Hello, Derek Shepard." He greeted.

"Derek, when do you get off?" Meredith asked.

"Um I just finished my last surgery." Derek retorted.

"I will meet you at the hospital, and I want you to follow me back to my house. I need to talk to you." Meredith told him.

"Alright." See ya.

It didn't take long for Meredith to get to the hospital. She watched him get in his car. It didn't take long before they were back at her house. She pulled into her driveway and Derek parked next to her. He got out of his car.

"Nice place." He stated.

"Yeah, come in." Meredith hurried him.

"So you make this seem so important." He stated.

"I have some news that scares the shit out of me." Meredith stated as she reached into her pocket.

"What?"

"Here." She handed him the test.

"Wow, um... wow." He couldn't muster any other word.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this! I can't do this alone!" She stated starting to cry.

"Who said you were going to do this alone? This is my baby too." Derek placed his hand on her belly.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Meredith cried.

"We as a couple can make this work. We can raise this baby." Derek smiled at her.

"I love you." Meredith stated. Derek was silent before returning it.

"I love you too."

The cheif, and Baily had no idea that Derek and Meredith were a couple. Hell more then half the hospital didn't know. That was all about to change today. Meredith and Derek decided that it was time that everyone knew about them.

"Dr. Baily." Meredith timidly tapped the short woman on the shoulder.

"What now Grey?" She asked.

"I need bigger scrubs."

"Bigger scrubs? Meredith your tiny. If you get them any bigger, they'll fall off you." She stated.

"I'm pregnant." Was all that she could say.

"No, Meredith why? You are just starting your career." Baily was a little more sympithetic.

"It wasn't planned, but the father and I decided that we want it."

"Who is the father?" She asked.

"Um can we talk privatly?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah come with me." She lead her to one of the empty confrence rooms.

"Okay now again, Who is the father?" She asked.

"Dr. Shepard."

"What the hell, Meredith! You do know that, that is agenst the rules." Baily shouted.

"Yes."

"Then why the hell did you do it!?" She yelled.

"I didn't know who he was, I wasn't a doctor it was in Boston." Meredith replied.

"It's not going to be easy." Baily stated.

"I... we know."

"If this is really what you two want I will back you up. That doesn't mean I think its a good idea, but I will back you up." Baily stated placing her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Mean while the nurses were having a gossip feild day. Everyone was talking about it, and it wasn't long before there lies were so twisted. Derek was looking at a chart at one of the stations when he over heard something that made him curious. He searced high and low for Meredith. Finally he found her in the locker room.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I couldn't hold my lunch down." She sighed.

"Come here." Derek put out his arms. He wrapped her in his arms, it was by fate that they were here togther now.

"I told Baily."

"Good."

"We should tell the chief." Meredith stated.

"Yeah, we could do it at the end of our shifts." He stated.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Well I have surgrey." He stated kissing her forehead.

"I have rounds." She replied pulling herself off the bench.

"I love you." He stated walking towards the door.

"Love you too."

After a couple surgreys Derek walked into the locker room and changed into the clothes he had worn to work. He stood by the inturns locker room until Meredith came out.

"Ready." He stated.

"More now then ever." She smiled.

"Okay then lets go." He stated grabbing her hand. He didn't care who saw them it was time to show her off, Meredith Grey was his. When they got to the chiefs office they knocked on the door, before going in.

"Oh you both needed to talk to me?" The chief stated confused.

"Yeah we wanted you to know that were together." Meredith stated.

"You know that I'm not for my inturns being with my attendings." He stated.

"Chief, we love each other, and we love our... our baby." Derek stated.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Meredith is pregnant."

OK MORE REVIEWS!!


	4. Once In A Lifetime Love

_To answer so questions I got they have been working together for two weeks. I love to hear from ya so if you have any type of comments or things that you want to see in the story tell me._

The chief sat there taking in the fact that Meredith was going to have a baby. For god sake he used to change her dipers. It was so sureal.

"I don't know what to say to you?" He stated confused, shell shocked.

"We don't want any special treatment, we just wanted you to know." She stated.

"I understand. I just want you to know that when I decide you go on maternity leave you will go." He warned her.

"Yes sir." She didn't want to admit that not coming to work seemed harsh to her.

"Okay well I think this meeting is over." He stated standing up.

He left the room leaving Meredith and Derek alone.

"So I will see you tomorrow." Meredith stated, she wanted him to come home with her but she didn't want to force him into anything.

"I was thinking, your going to need some support." Derek stated standing up next to her.

"Yeah." She smiled looking up at him.

"Do you think it would be okay if I moved in? I mean we could sleep in separate rooms." He started to ramble, something that he didn't do often.

"Derek were a couple, were having a baby. My house is your house." She smiled standing to give him a hug.

They stood there awhile taking in each others presence. Meredith took his hand, and they walked out of the chiefs office. Everyone stopped and stared at them. They didn't care cause they were on cloud frekin' nine, and nobody was going to make them come down. They decided to take one car, there really wasn't any reason to take two. Meredith drove the familiar route to her house. Derek was baffled this was not the road they took the last time. When they finally reached her house she turned to him.

"I want to tell you something that I haven't told anyone before, actually I have to show you this." She stated as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Okay." He replied. They got out of the car and walked in. Meredith walked him up the stairs.

"Okay." She stated pulling the door to the spare room door open.

"Wow... What is this?" Derek asked amazed.

"When I was seventeen, I got pregnant. I went in for my eight month cheack up, and they told me that the baby was very healty. I came home that night, and went into permature labor. My mother was at the hospital, nobody was around to help me. I drove to the hospital, but by the time I got there I was to far along to get an pain meds. The chord was wrapped around her neck, and she didn't get enough air." She couldn't continue, she started to cry.

"She didn't make it." He finished. He walked over to her. "Its going to be fine. This baby.. our baby is going to be fine."

He stood there comforting her. He couldn't help but sympathize with her. He didn't know anything about her, and her was very happy that she was sharing this with him.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Sorta." She replied as he wiped her cheeks.

"Go get in bed, I'll be there in a minute, Derek stayed in the room looking at all the stuff that Meredith had done to welcome her baby. He slid his fingers across the sonagram picture that was framed on the dresser. He was going to be a father. He stood there taking in the moment for awhile. He was just about to walk out of the room when he noticed the name on the lightswitch plate. "Amanda" He swiched the light off, and walked to her room. He didn't feel like he belonged there, but he knew the feeling would pass with time. He loved her, and that was all that mattered.

"Derek? Is that you?" Meredith asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah." He replied slipping under the covers. He laid there alone for awhile before he rolled over wrapping his arm around her. His hand rested gently on her belly.

"I love you." She stated.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Did you see them!?" George shouted running into Joes.

"Bambi, we know Meredith is sleeping with her boss." Izzie smiled half drunk.

"You don't have a problem with it?" He asked.

"No not really." She laughed.

"I don't know why I talk to you people." He stated sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Don't be so upset have a beer." Izzie offered.

"Why the hell not." Georege stated ordering a beer.

After ten beers George was missing his shirt. The night was not turning out the way that anyone had planned. Izzie and George ended up together in a motel. Cristina was so out of it that she passed out before she could get to her bed. Alex, well he decided he wouldn't drink tonight.

Derek felt the bed move, so he sleepily opened his eyes to see the bathroom light on. He could hear her barfing. He slowly got out of bed running his fingers through his jet black curls. He walked into the bathroom, she was bent over the toilet. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, and it really was. He walked over and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Thanks." She stated standing up flushing the toilet.

"YOu feelin' any better?" He asked.

"I'll feel better when the morning sickness goes away." She stated rubbing her eyes.

"Come here." Derek wrapped his arms around her she was freezeing.

_Ok more reviews please!_


End file.
